Show Me Your Compassion
by KlarolineShippah
Summary: Caroline, Stefan and Klaus are sent a thousand years into the past. They will go to any length to get home. But they aren't so sure they will have a home to go back to. Klefaroline AU. HIATUS *Nominated for Best OT3 Fanfiction - Klaroline Awards 2013*
1. Prologue

I hope you all enjoy the Prologue! It's really short, but my chapters will be a lot longer.

* * *

_Summary- __Caroline, Stefan and Klaus are sent a thousand years into the past. They will go to any length to get home, but they aren't so sure they will have a home to go back to. Klefaroline. Post 4x15_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

A furious wind swirled around them and through the trees in the forest.

"Bonnie!" Caroline screamed.

"Do something!" Klaus growled at the witch who seemed to be doing a lot more harm than good.

"Get off me!" Silas bellowed as he struggled against them. He was stronger than them, but he still needed blood to get back his strength,

Bonnie froze, she didn't know what to do. So she continued chanting.

Klaus lay on top of Shane. Or rather, Silas who appeared to look like Shane. Klaus' arms pinning him to the ground. Stefan was next to him, also trying to restrain the vampire. Caroline and Elena held down his legs whilst Damon secured his neck to the ground with his hands.

"Bonnie we can't keep him down for much longer!" Stefan yelled over the loud wind.

"He's too strong!"

Bonnie continued to chant and the wind became even more unforgiving.

"Bonnie, stop! You're not helping them!" Shane told her as he stood next to her. "You're helping Silas!"

Bonnie whipped her head to the side to face Shane. Using her hand to guide him, his body was thrust through the air until it hit a surrounding tree. A horrific cracking sound rang through the air as his head collided with the tree. Caroline watched as his body fell to the ground. Lifeless.

"He can save Jeremy!" Bonnie yelled before turning back to Silas and continuing to chant. Her face was more emotionless than her voice. Caroline thought she could perhaps only see one emotion. Anger.

Caroline put all of her strength into trying to hold Silas' leg down but felt as though something was pulling her away.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?!" she yelled.

"We can't hold him down." Damon muttered. "This isn't working!"

"Well do you have any better ideas?!" Klaus spat.

Before anyone saw he had moved Damon had grabbed Elena and flashed into the forest.

Caroline felt something resembling a foot kick her in the jaw before darkness overcame her.


	2. Chapter 1 - Isolation

Caroline opened her eyes slowly. It was light. She smiled to herself as she stretched her arms. It had all been a dream. Silas had never risen. Damon had never deserted them with Elena and she was alive. She sat up and looked around. She sat in the woods in what seemed to be mid day.

She was obviously not at home.

_What happened?_ She thought._ Oh, God. Where is everyone? Are they OK? Are they... Oh, God. Am I the only one left?! They would never leave me. Well, Stefan wouldn't. Klaus wouldn't. Wait... Klaus. If he were dead I would be too. Maybe they're fine. _

Caroline stood up slowly, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Hello?!" she called into the forest, but no reply came. Her voice had suddenly gone dry. "Great." she croaked. "Just, great."

* * *

Stefan walked through the forest. He couldn't believe his brothers nerve. That he could leave him like that. If the situation had been reversed, Stefan would have never left Damon. He clenched his fists as he continued walking. He'd been strolling the forest for what seemed to have been hours. Surely he should have gotten back to Mystic Falls now.

His thoughts returned to his brother, and he caught himself asking, "Would I really have not done the same?". Stefan thought a great deal about this. He knew that, even after everything, he still loved Elena. He would do anything to save her. But to leave Damon... He wasn't sure.

"Hello?!" he heard a distant voice. He recognized it immediately, but that wasn't what concerned him. She sounded distressed. She sounded worried.

"Caroline?" he whispered. He realized his throat had gone dry whilst his head still throbbed with pain. Without thinking, he began running at vampire speed. Hoping to find her.

* * *

Caroline combed her fingers through her hair and wondered why she hadn't made her way back to Mystic Falls yet.

"Excuse me, Miss. A-Are you quite all right " a voice asked. Caroline spun around. She saw a boy, probably around 15. She didn't recognize him. He had dark, long hair and was dressed in old fashioned clothing. She thought, perhaps, he had come from a fancy party. He had a British accent.

"Yeah." she said. "I, uh...I was trying to find Mystic Falls."

"Mystic Falls?" the boy asked.

Caroline's eyes widened. How far from home had she wondered in these woods?

"I, uh-"

"Caroline!" Stefan exclaimed. Her face lit up as she saw him.

"Stefan!" she breathed as he embraced her. "Boy am I glad to see you."

Stefan pulled away and smiled weakly at her. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen anyone though. Then I met...Um..." Caroline looked towards the young boy who watched them in wonder.

Stefan followed her gaze where he saw a teenage boy wearing extremely old fashioned clothing. The boy looked oddly familiar.

"Do you know where Mystic Falls is from here?" Stefan asked.

"I have never heard of that village." the boy said as he shook his head.

Caroline and Stefan exchanged a worried glance.

* * *

Elena and Damon walked through the woods. It was mid day and the sun shone beautifully through the green leaves of the surrounding trees.

"You know, you're going to have to talk to me some time." Damon said as he watched Elena stomp a few steps ahead of him, her arms folded across her chest.

"No, I won't."

"You just did."

"I can't believe you, Damon!" she exclaimed. Stopping walking for a few moments before continuing to walk at Damon's pace. "You just left them. Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline... We should have stayed to help! They could be hurt or worse..."

"Bonnie's the reason we were in danger last night, Elena. She's overboard. Evil. There is no saving her."

"How could you say that?! You're just distracting me so you don't have to think about leaving your own brother behind to die!"

"I feel bad about it Elena! More than you will ever know!" he snapped. "But you're alive. Right now... that's all that matters."

* * *

"I have not heard of Mystic Falls before." the boy continued. "However I do know that it is far from here."

"That's impossible." Stefan muttered. "We can't have gotten that far."

"I am sure that my parents would allow you to come home with me, so that you can find out where your home is. Someone from the village must know."

"Thanks." Caroline smiled. "I'm Caroline. This is my friend, Stefan."

The boy smiled. "My name is Henrik."


	3. Chapter 2 - Reminiscence

Klaus slowly woke up from his deep slumber. As always, for a few, wonderful moments he was back. He was home and he was human. Then, just like every morning, the last thousand years came rushing back. And once more, he would be in a terrible mood for the rest of the day because of it.

It wasn't as though he was like Rebekah. He didn't want to be human, and was glad he wasn't. The last thousand years just hadn't been very joyful. He had spent them searching for the Doppelganger so that he could break the curse which his own _mother _had bestowed upon him. His entire existence had been either running from his father or running after a doppelganger. No time for joy or peace or anything other than the constant craving for freedom, to be a hybrid. Now that he had it, time seemed to pass…slowly.

His thoughts were disturbed by his senses kicking in. He became aware of his surroundings. Birds chirping. Water rushing. Animals moving. He was in the forest. He, Klaus Mikaelson, the most powerful (or second most powerful, Silas being the first) creature on earth, had slept on the _ground._ Like a peasant. Grimacing, he dusted himself off and stood up.

He remembered them trying to hold Silas down, until Elijah came with Katherine and, hopefully, the cure so that they could give it to Silas before killing him. He also remembered Damon and Elena cowering into the forest, thus leaving himself, Caroline and Stefan alone.

"I'll kill them." he growled as he began walking through the forest, even though he had no idea where he was or was going. He didn't care. All he knew was that he was going to find them and when he did, there would be bloodshed.

Then, he remembered the strange sensation of being pulled back, away from Silas who at the time, appeared to look like Shane. Klaus wondered what the vampire really looked like.

After that, everything went blank. He couldn't recall a thing.

Then, something dawned on him. After Damon and Elena had left, he had become furious. Perhaps he had turned into a werewolf. Maybe that was why he couldn't remember. Only...he was fully clothed. So that couldn't be the case.

His thoughts turned to everyone else. Caroline, Stefan... Where were they? Something tugged inside at him. He didn't particularly want Stefan to die. They had been friends once, and Klaus lived in the hope that one day things could go back to the way they once were. That was what he had originally hoped when he returned to Mystic Falls. But the Doppelganger had pretty much shot that idea clear out the window.

Panic surged through his veins. "Caroline." he whispered. Where was she? _She can't be._ He thought, shaking his head. _Surely she can't be..._

Suddenly, a far away voice called. He heard it echo off the trees.

_"Hello?!"_

It warmed him, to hear her voice. No, it elevated him. She wasn't dead. But her voice sounded like a plea for help, more than anything. Without thinking twice, he flashed in the direction it seemed to have come from.

* * *

_Henrik_, thought Stefan. That name sounded so familiar. But it wasn't exactly a common name. Then again, he _had_ been around a long time. He shook his head. _No, _he thought_. It's stupid to read too much into it._

"Caroline!" a voice came. Klaus appeared before her. "You're alright." he said, both sounding and looking relieved.

"Yeah. Klaus, I'm fine. Why?"

"I heard you call. I thought, maybe.."

"Trying to play hero, Klaus?" Stefan asked, his eyebrow raised.

Klaus turned to glare at the younger Salvatore.

"Nik?"

Klaus' eyes widened. He hadn't heard that voice for a thousand years. It was a voice he never thought he would hear again. _No. How is this possible?!_

Caroline watched Klaus' expression in confusion. He turned slowly, so that he was face to face with the young boy.

"Niklaus? What are you doing here? Forgive me, I did not realize that these people were your friends."

"Henrik?" Klaus choked.

* * *

Elena and Damon found themselves in the clearing of the woods which they had last seen Silas. Where once stood a witch, an original, an enemy, a vampire and a former Ripper now stood Rebekah, Elijah, Katherine and Shane. Damon flashed towards Shane and gripped him by the neck, his fangs exposed.

"Damon, you idiot." Rebekah said dryly. "That isn't Silas."

"How would you know?" Damon asked.

"Because he has a bloody heart beat!" she snapped.

Katherine's eyes flickered between Elena and Damon. "Trouble in paradise?" she smirked.

* * *

"You two know each other?" asked Stefan.

"Niklaus is my brother," Henrik explained, "Niklaus, why are you wearing such strange clothes? What have you done to your hair? Father will not be pleased. You know that... Are you running away? Is that a _necklace_?!"

"Henrik." Klaus breathed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Henrik asked. "It is only me."

Klaus wrapped his arms around his younger brother, being careful not to hurt him.

"I know," Klaus breathed out.

His eyes were wide, as he was unable to close them. He couldn't. He couldn't close them for even a second, fearing that he may wake up if he did. This wasn't a dream. It was real. Every detail was just as it had been a thousand years ago. Henrik was just as he remembered. Except, he was alive. His brother was _alive_.

Maybe it wasn't real, just some illusion. An illusion created by Silas to torment him. Honestly, he didn't care. He could see his brother again. That was all that mattered.

"Nik." Henrik laughed. "You are acting as though you have not seen me for a lifetime! I saw you just an hour ago."

"How is this happening?" Klaus asked, pulling away from his brother but standing close still.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked. He recalled Elena telling them about the Mikaelson's having another brother. His name was Henrik, she had said. That's where he must have recognized the name. But how could Henrik be here now? Henrik had been their brother as humans. He had died.

"Stefan, don't pretend you haven't been thinking it's weird that we are still alive. We're probably dead. Just...dreaming, somehow." Caroline said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Stefan asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's not real, Stefan." she said dryly. No, she refused to believe it was real. First of all, time travel was impossible. Second of all, well... There was no second of all. Caroline shook her head vigorously. Things could not possibly get this bad.

Caroline thought about what she had just seen. The exchange between Klaus and Henrik was heartbreaking. She had never seen Klaus like this. Not even with his siblings back home. What was the story behind the emotions in his eyes?

"This is real, alright." Klaus said sternly. "I'm sure of it."

"Will somebody please tell me what it is that you are all talking about?" Henrik asked.

* * *

"So...you have come from the future?" Henrik asked.

"Yes. We have." Klaus told him. The smile had not vanished from his face since meeting his brother. "Though we don't know how exactly. You're going to have to keep this a secret, Henrik. I can trust you, can't I?"

Henrik sighed. "You can always trust me. Although I do not see why you will not tell mother. She can help you. She is a witch after all and...she loves you, Nik."

_Love_, Klaus thought bitterly. _That women did not love me enough to save me from Mikael's wrath as a human. Nor did she love me enough to live peacefully as a family while I was vampire. _

Klaus smiled at his younger brother. "I'm glad I can trust you."

"I should go back now. I will try and come tomorrow. I can bring you all some clothes if you would like. I am sure that Rebekah would not miss a dress , Caroline." Henrik smiled.

"Thank you, Henrik." she said, returning his smile. She watched as Henrik walked away, leaving the three of them alone.

"This is a long dream." Caroline sighed.

"We're not dreaming, Caroline. This is real." Klaus told her.

"How? How can this be real? Why is this even happening? This can't be real, Klaus! What have I done that is so wrong to be punished over and over?! Why can't things just go right for _once_?!"

"We don't know, Care. But it's _real._ And it's happening. Right now we should just focus on surviving." Stefan told her sympathetically.

Caroline sighed. She couldn't deny it any more.

"Oh my God. We're stuck here!" Caroline exclaimed. "Who knows how long we could be here! What about Mom? Elena? Stefan, what about Elena and Bonnie? What if we can't get back home." she asked, shakily.

"Caroline, calm down." Stefan said soothingly.

"It's alright, love. We'll find our way back. Trust me." Klaus said.

"Trust_ you_?!" she asked incredulously. "How can I?!"

"You know I'd never hurt you, Caroline."

She squared her chin defiantly and folded her arms across her chest. It was true. He'd wouldn't hurt her. She knew that.

"That doesn't mean I trust you." she said.

"Then trust _me_." Stefan told her. "We'll make it home."

* * *

**Hope evrybody enjoyed this chapter. A HUGE thank you to Priscilla who helped me a lot with this chapter. Follow her on tumblr- klarolineforeverandalways or - KlarolineForeverandAlways**

**E x**


End file.
